


Winner Takes All

by iwaoikawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pair, basketball game, commission, lapdance mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoikawaii/pseuds/iwaoikawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how about we up the stakes a little?”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Oikawa says with visible interest. Usually the loser (Oikawa) buys the other dinner, but the look on Kise’s face makes the setter excited.</p>
<p>Oikawa Tooru is always up for a challenge.</p>
<p>“What is it, Ki-chan~?”</p>
<p>“Loser… gives the other a lap dance,” Kise says with a sly grin, eyes gleaming as he continues to dribble the ball. Oikawa blinks before grinning and nodding his head.</p>
<p>“You got a deal.”</p>
<p>“And,” Kise adds, raising up his free index finger. “The winner gets to choose what the other wears.”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s grin widens before he licks his lips.</p>
<p>“Bring it on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironnheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironnheart/gifts).



> This was SO FUN! Thank you so much for commissioning me! I hope you enjoy it and I hope I did them justice!

Oikawa Tooru practices a dazzling smile in the mirror before nodding his head and shoving his volleyball clothes into his sports bag. The sweat band around his forehead is the same color of his alma mater, but the loose fitting basketball shorts and t-shirt were nothing like his typical self. Oikawa had gotten used to this routine; taking a train to visit his boyfriend, spending their first day practicing their respective sports and then spending the rest of the weekend on dates or locked up in his room.

Long distance was hard at times, but they talked as often as they could, visited as often as they could, and had enough to focus on with Kise’s team trying to get into the Inter High again and Oikawa trying to prove himself on the university volleyball team. They were both passionate about their sports and respected each other for it, and that was the key to their relationship working. 

Still, when Oikawa learned that Kise’s favorite sport was _basketball_ he couldn’t help but cringe a little bit. One of the things Oikawa really loved about volleyball was that there was a leader; a center that could bring out the best in every player and help lead them to victory. Basketball didn’t necessarily have that, but the ball moved fast, the games were sort of entertaining and teamwork played a huge part. 

But most importantly, Oikawa learned that it was a sport that finally made Kise happy.

He slings his bag over his shoulders and walks out of the park bathroom to find Kise waiting for him against the wall. “Right, now I’m perfectly ready to play this sport!” Oikawa says cheerfully, a smug look on his face. Kise looks up from his phone and laughs, shaking his head slightly. He leans over and gives the sweat band a gentle tug. 

“What’s with this?” Kise asks with amusement, looking Oikawa over completely. He’s used to the setter dressing for occasions, no matter how small they may be, but the sweatband was a new addition to Oikawa’s growing basketball wardrobe. Oikawa huffs and pulls away just slightly.

“Last time my hair wouldn’t stop bouncing around and got too frizzy,” he says with distaste, scrunching his nose at the memory. Kise wiggles his eyebrows in confusion.

“But basketball has just as much if not more movement than volleyball? And I gave you some of my hair products to help with the frizz.”

Oikawa clears his throat and walks towards the court to hide the slight blush on his face. Truthfully, he thought  ~~knew~~ he’d look cute in it, but he wasn’t about to admit that. He sets his university gym bag on the bench beside Kise’s before stretching his legs once more. Iwaizumi’s angry voice rings more clearly now that he’s on the university team, and he really doesn’t want to mess up his scholarship.

“Come on, Oikawacchi!” Kise exasperates, anxiously waiting for his boyfriend to meet him on the court. Oikawa smiles a little and gives the ground one final touch before walking to the center. Kise dribbles the ball once Oikawa is in front of him and gives him a grin. “So how about we up the stakes a little?”

“Oh?” Oikawa says with visible interest. Usually the loser (Oikawa) buys the other dinner, but the look on Kise’s face makes the setter excited. 

Oikawa Tooru is _always_ up for a challenge.

“What is it, Ki-chan~?”

“Loser… gives the other a lap dance,” Kise says with a sly grin, eyes gleaming as he continues to dribble the ball. Oikawa blinks before grinning and nodding his head.

“You got a deal.”

“ _And_ ,” Kise adds, raising up his free index finger. “The winner gets to choose what the other wears.” 

Oikawa’s grin widens before he licks his lips. 

“Bring it on.” 

 

—————

 

Kise’s surprised at how well Oikawa’s doing; he's still winning, of course, but the gap in their points is much smaller than it usually is even though Kise isn’t letting Oikawa get nearly as many points as he usually does. They’ve only been playing for about fifteen minutes but they’re both drenched in sweat from the intensity of the game.

After all, there is _a lot_ on the line. 

It’s Kise’s ball and Oikawa won’t let him get past to shoot. Kise turns, thinking he found an opening, but then he feels Oikawa’s chest and hears a low groan in his ear. He loses focus at the familiar sound and the ball falls out of his hands, bouncing to the end of the court. 

“O-Oikawacchi!” Kise pouts, face now red from more than just the outside heat. Oikawa scratches his head and looks away nonchalantly before going to get the ball. “That’s not fair!”

Oikawa shrugs, face neutral but his eyes are determined and amused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about~” 

Kise growls in annoyance before wiping the sweat off of his forehead and trying to take the ball from Oikawa. Oikawa turns around to protect the ball, backing up against Kise and moving his ass just slightly. Kise yelps in surprise and jumps back and Oikawa takes this chance to make a three point shot. 

Kise groans as Oikawa does his signature peace sign/tongue out/wink combo, resting his free hand on his hip. “That’s not fair!” he repeats, crossing his arms in a pout. Oikawa just shrugsagain and goes to get the ball once more.

“Don’t you miracle boys have some sort of superpowers? Us _normal_ people have to do what we have to do to win~” Oikawa chimes with a smirk before tossing the ball to Kise. Kise huffs before closing his eyes and taking a breath to focus himself. Oikawa gulps when Kise opens his eyes; he’s seen that look before. That level of intensity is reserved for serious matches, not one-on-ones with his boyfriend.

Meaning Oikawa probably doesn’t stand a chance.

_‘Okay, Tooru, calm down. This is fine! He won’t actu-‘_

Oikawa’s thoughts are interrupted by Kise zooming past him with the ball and making his own three point shot. The rim of the basket shakes from the force of the shot and Oikawa groans as he looks at the grinning blond. 

“Ki-chan, that’s not fair!” he pouts, echoing Kise’s words from just minutes ago. Kise shrugs before getting the ball and jogging over to Oikawa.

“I’m a ‘miracle boy,’ _remember_ ~?” Kise says smugly before kissing Oikawa’s cheek and handing him the ball. Oikawa’s nose scrunches in annoyance but he starts to dribble slowly. He stays in place, trying to figure out what he can do to rack up some points. 

_‘Maybe, just maybe….’_

His idea is a long shot but it’s something Oikawa’s actually good at and that’s good enough for him to try it.

He starts forward and as expected, Kise easily steals the ball. Oikawa runs after him and right when Kise throws it towards the hoop, he jumps up as high as he can and actually _spikes the ball into the basket_.

“Yes!” Oikawa cheers loudly, clenching his hand into the fist and pulling it down in a quick victory motion. He grins at the stunned blond who’s actually _speechless_ at what just happened.

“Did you just? You… you spiked the… How? It’s… It’s a basketball? And it actually went in??? _How in the world_?” Kise manages, obviously amazed and confused at the same time. Oikawa does the peace sign again, and although his hand burns a little  ~~a lot~~ it was _definitely_ worth the look on his boyfriend’s face right now. 

And honestly he was more proud of the fact that he was able to think of and do something like that in the first place. 

“You’re a miracle boy at your sport and I’m a miracle at mine~” Oikawa chimes proudly, going over to Kise and kissing his cheek. The blond is still stunned but finally laughs softly and shakes his head.

“You’re unbelievable. Amazing,” he says warmly as he wraps his arms around Oikawa’s waist. He’s not upset at all, just wonderstruck at what Oikawa’s capable of. The setter hums and steps a little closer, wrapping his arms around Kise’s neck. 

“Amazing enough to win the match?”

Kise chuckles but shakes his head no. “Definitely not. But amazing enough for a little break,” he says before leaning in for a kiss. Oikawa smiles and tilts his head up and meets him in a warm, loving kiss.

Kise is the first to pull back and he laughs when he sees the pout on Oikawa’s face. “We have to finish the game. I’m eager to watch you dance for me~” 

“Ki-chan! You don’t know that you’re going to win just yet!” Oikawa huffs before reaching up and flicking Kise’s forehead lightly. 

“Sure, sure,” Kise teases, kissing Oikawa’s own forehead before letting him go and going to get the basketball. Oikawa glares at his back before taking off his sweat band and shaking his hair out to readjust it. He stretches his arms and legs out again as if preparing for round two of their battle. Kise just watches him in amusement, absentmindedly dribbling the ball.

“Anytime now, Oikawacchi~”

“Perfection takes time, Ki-chan,” he informs the blond, confidence easily coming back to him. The back of his mind tells him to give up, but his pride says no and that’s the part he always listens to. 

“What’s the score?” 

Kise thinks for a moment before answering. “I’m up 31-26. I’ll give you an extra point for your specialty shot.”

Oikawa nods before rolling his neck and getting into the position to defend the basket. Kise laughs again, finding the seriousness cute and not very intimidating. His focus from before has worn off a little — an added bonus of Oikawa’s “specialty shot.”

Oikawa goes as fast as he can to keep up with the blond, thankful for the range of motion volleyball has given him to do his best to block all types of balls. Still, this _is_ the copy cat’s sport and it doesn’t take long for him to attempt another shot. Oikawa grins to himself and right when Kise is about to shoot, Oikawa jumps on his back and wraps his legs around his waist. He staggers forward a bit, surprised at the sudden weight and the ball slips out of his control and bounces away. 

“O-Oikawacchi!”

“Yes~?” 

“What do you mean yes?! Get off!” Kise yells but there’s no real venom behind it. In fact, he’s smiling and uses his now free hands to grasp under Oikawa’s thighs and hold him in place. Oikawa laughs and starts to kiss the side of his head, as much as he can reach and Kise again forgets about the game, the bet, and the intensity he felt to win. He’s once again filled with warmth and love for his boyfriend and he marvels in the fact that Oikawa does this to him so easily. 

“You’re so distracting,” Kise says with a mock sigh before he gets an idea. He jogs over to the ball with Oikawa still on his back and bends down so Oikawa can reach out for it. Confused, Oikawa waits for Kise to say something but when all the blond does is grin he picks up the ball. Kise stands up straight and jogs over to the basket.

“Shoot, Oikawacchi!”

There’s a moment of silence as Oikawa sits in his confusion before protesting. “Bu-“

“Shoot!”

Oikawa wiggles his nose but leans back a little, feeling the grip tighten under his thighs and aims for the basket. He grins when it swooshes through the net and Kise takes him to get the ball again. “Right, now it’s 31-28. You need to make a three-point shot to tie up the game,” Kise informs him, tilting his head slightly to look at Oikawa. The setter is still confused; why was he doing this? 

“Do you not want to see me give you a lapdance, Ki-chan?” Oikawa pouts, trying to get at Kise’s motive. Kise chuckles; though Oikawa is two years his senior, sometimes he feels like the older one. 

“Just keep a tight grip onto the ball until it’s time to shoot, kay?” Oikawa still looks confused but he nods and Kise once again grasps his thighs tightly. He jogs over and stands on the three-point shot line and takes a breath before jumping up as high as he can. “Shoot!” Oikawa hesitates before locking his eyes on the basket and shooting the ball into the net once more. Kise cheers and Oikawa’s face breaks out into a grin. The blond squats down and Oikawa gets off of him. “Gah, you’re heaver than you look!” Kise exclaims, exaggerating the stretches he’s doing once he’s free of the extra weight. 

“What was that for?” Oikawa asks, ignoring the comment and crossing his arms in a pout. He’d wanted to win fair in square, but now they were at a tie and it was all because of Kise. The blond shrugs his shoulders and runs his hand through his hair. 

“Wasn’t it cute for us to play together like that?” 

“Well yes, bu-“

“So then that’s all that matters!” Kise says with a childlike grin on his face. Oikawa sighs and shakes his head, disappointed that he didn’t get to win fair and square but he agrees with Kise — it _was_ cute. 

“Bets aren’t supposed to be cute,” Oikawa mumbles. “So that’s it then? Game over?” 

Kise nods as he pats his stomach. “I’m hungry.” The couple walks over to the bench and take loud, long gulps from their water bottles.

“We should start making better bets!” Kise says as he starts doing his post-game stretches. “I’m _exhausted_.”

“No way,” Oikawa disagrees as he bends down and touches the floor as well. “You win almost every time! It wouldn’t be fair.” Kise gives him a pout before leaning over to kiss his cheek, now bent over as well. Oikawa smiles despite himself and turns his head to give him a full on kiss. They kiss like that until their necks are tired and instantly lock hands when they stand up.

“Do you wanna eat at my place or go out?”

Oikawa opens his mouth to answer but quickly shuts it. He wants to go to the place they usually go to; a nice family own burger place that is used to the couple eating there. Their burgers are good, their milkshakes are good, and it’s more homey and intimate than a chain restaurant and more proper for their current attire.

“We smell,” Oikawa says finally, sounding a little disappointed. But it was true — they’d worked on volleyball before their basketball game and were both drenched in fresh sweat. Kise hums before letting Oikawa’s hand go and digging through his gym bag. He pulls out a pack of scented facial wipes. 

“Think these will be okay enough? I’m sure Granny won’t mind regardless,” Kise offers with a smile. Oikawa’s face visibly brightens and he nods his head. He takes the pack and opens it, pulling a wipe out for each of them. He sighs in contentment at the coolness, the smell of cucumber relaxing him a little. 

When they’re done they gather their things and walk down the street to the burger place. They found it on a whim; it started to rain one day during a game and they were starving so they ran into the first food place they could find. “Granny” scolded them for being soaking wet and offered them a change of clothes and warm food if they helped her close up shop that night. Oikawa made it a point to come every time he was in town. 

“Ah, Tooru-chan!” the old woman greets when they step inside. She quickly comes from behind the counter and instantly reaches up to pinch Oikawa’s cheeks. “Did you grow again? Ryo-chan, he’s gonna catch up to you!” she teases, smiling at the two of them. Oikawa grins proudly, nudging Kise lightly. 

“Hear that, Ki-chan? Granny is rooting for me~”  
“But I’m the one that always comes to help you!” Kise pouts, crossing his arms. 

“Shush now, that’s only because Tooru-chan lives so far away. He’d do the same if he were here,” she defends and Oikawa sticks his tongue out at Kise. The blond huffs and the woman shoos them off to a table while she goes to make their usuals order.

The two spend their time eating catching up on things besides sports — school, their families, friends, and then, of course, they end up talking about their sports and teams anyways. Granny jumps in after giving them some time alone and talks to them about her grandkids and scolds Oikawa on stretches and not letting his senpai push him around. The couple plays footsie under the table and link their hands across the table, sneaking glances at each other while the three of them talk. 

After an hour, granny shoos them out of the restaurant. “I can’t take your scent anymore, go bathe, both of you!” Oikawa bows and thanks her for the meal, promising to come back before he goes home. She waves them off and smiles when they turn back for one final wave. 

“So who won?” Oikawa finally asks after a bit of comfortable silence. Their hands are laced and the sun is almost completely set. Oikawa hasn’t felt more content in ages — probably since his last visit.

“Well,” Kise starts, eyes fixated on his apartment building ahead of them. “I know you worked _so_ hard today. I think all of your hard work deserves a reward, hm~?” Kise glances at Oikawa, giving him a sly grin and his hand a gentle squeeze. Oikawa blinks, surprised at what Kise was hinting at, but he wasn’t about to turn _that_ down. His eyes look down Kise’s body slowly and he licks his top lip and nods.

“I _did_ try really hard to win, Ki-chan…”

Kise hums as they walk up the stairs, taking his time to pull his keys out and open the door. He holds it open for Oikawa, giving him a mischievous grin as he remembers the sounds from earlier. 

“Get inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - aceiwa-chan.tumblr.com


End file.
